Kyo Kara Jou!
by mitmiya
Summary: A battle of skills between Jou and Seto sends them sinking in the nearby sea, only to wake up in a strange world. How did Jou become a Demon King of that world? And when did he actually propose to his fiancé, Kaiba? AU SetJou!


**:Kyo Kara Jou:**

**Disclaimer:** I'm out of ideas... so, just to put it in a simple direct way... I don't own anything, please don't sue. 

**Summary:** A battle of skills between Jou and Seto sends them sinking in the nearby sea, only to wake up in a strange world. How did Jou become a Demon King of that world? And when did he actually propose to his fiancé, Kaiba? AU SetJou! 

**Pairings:** SetoxJou 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as **A**uthor's **N**otes) I'm a hard-core fan of _**Kyo Kara Maou**_ though I've never read or watched it -most of my fav. shows I've never actually seen- so instead of playing in a playground I don't know, I've decided to do an AU for YGO! with the basic ideas that I've figured out form _**Kyo Kara Maou**_. And yes, I know that Kaiba should naturally be the King, since that's what my friends told me, but I want Jou to be the one holding the reins this time... he's a man, too, after all! Will, now, just have to see what Seto's going to do about it! Awright, let's start this story rolling! Please, tell me whatcha think about it. 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter One: A New Horizon, Literally+_

"Give it up, mutt, I don't have time to waste on you!" Kaiba strode out of the school's building, where the place was empty since he was the last one to leave the premises, along with the canine. That day was marked in history, where the young CEO had spent his first detention with that loudmouth blond. The brunet fumed with rage; he would have to take care with the new principal at once. Whoever heard of Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp., spending the afternoon on school grounds, let alone confined in one of the classrooms longer than he had ever stayed in during a school day. Kaiba rarely saw the building when the sun was in that location, he would always leave before it even reached the middle of the sky. 

"C'mon Kaiba! What're ya afraid of? That I'm gonna wipe your ass this time!" Jou followed the slightly taller boy out of the school's main gates. He had his day wasted away because the cold-hearted bastard started one of their regular fights in front of the new principal, who Jou thought would pop a vein. The blond did not mind wasting the rest of his day trying his new strategy on the arrogant jerk. 

Kaiba stopped short, turning around and causing the blond to stumble to a stop. His face barely couple of inches away from Jou's, he snarled. "You, a mere mutt, defeat your master? I should tighten your leash if you're starting to have such ideas." 

"Fuck you, Kaiba!" Jou snarled back, making sure that spit sprayed from his mouth, and his hand moved on its own, backhanding the young CEO. "I ain't no mutt, but then again I'd rather be one than an asshole like you! Must be a nightmare, being an ass like you are. No wonder people are disgusted of you." 

Seto gritted his teeth, his rage building up, Katsuya and him having a standoff, as both of them refused to back down. Gentle wind billowed, causing hair to wave and coats to softly flap. Kaiba tried to convince himself not to lower himself to the mutt's level, but he was desperate for an outlet for all that anger that was bottled up inside of him, and the throbbing cheek screamed at him to protect his pride. 

"Alright then, Bonkatsu, if you want to be reminded of who's in charge, then I'd gladly kick you back in place." He quickly got his duel disk from his briefcase, seeing that Jounouchi already had his own on, standing in a fighting stance, his body language screaming an invitation for Kaiba to start the fight. 

With a shit-eating grin, Jou smugly said. "Bring it on, asshole." 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Although he was pissed off at the blond, Kaiba could not deny the fact that he was impressed by the loudmouth idiot before him. The match was lasting more than it usually did, for by that time Kaiba would be long gone. Not today, though, no, not today. Seto had already called his Blue-Eyed White Dragon to the field, but even the Dragon monster could not put an end to the game. 

Jounouchi had not added any new cards to his deck, but the blond was actually using a very-well planned strategy. Kaiba never thought the day would come where the puppy would start thinking. _Puppy_? He loved to call the teenager by that term, not for the insult that it can be, but for the mental image that he attached to it. Kaiba wished he could someday be able to hold Jou to him like any child would do his puppy, and to know that it was his to keep and that he could love him unconditionally, but Seto was an adult now and there is no such things as puppies in his world. There is a mutt, who will bite off his hand at any minute, just like everybody else would stab him in the back. The only puppy he knew hated him... how ironic life was. 

The CEO was mad at himself, for he had almost gave himself away that day. Spending all that time stuck in a room with the lone crush of his life, he was slowly melting under the closeness he had shared with a blond but like a moth to a flame, he knew it could not end up with good results. So, he did the only thing he seemed to be mastering with near perfection: push him away. And, as much as it had hurt him, Kaiba was relieved that it was an easy task to do so. 

He smirked when he heard the yell of triumph come out of those lips, and he could not stop himself from wondering how they would feel against his own if he got the chance to kiss them. As if in a response, his cheek throbbed along with his cold heart, and whatever little hope he had of ever having a relationship with Katsuya shattered faster than the first beat. 

He fought the urge to touch his swollen cheek, to caress it and wish that it had never happened, but it did. It was not the first time that Jou was able to smack him, but before he was the first one to make move, Jounouchi usually started violence to defend himself or those he loved, despite his temper. He had never hit the blond because of anger, instead he had seen it as the only way to be able to touch Jou, to be able to feel his skin against his own. That was the reason why he had never actually injured the slightly shorter blond. 

He heard a roar and he focused back on the battle at hand, seeing the Red-Eyed Black Dragon, Jou's _trademark_ monster, take up most of the space of the blond's side of the field. A small smile graced the handsome face as he watched the childish joy on his puppy's face, that was one of the things he loved about Katsuya; how he seemed to find light in every dark situation and face it , armed with a grin and wide-open arms. 

"Hah, Kaiba, you can kiss you Dragon goodbye now!" 

"Don't make me laugh, mutt, I can't afford wasting my breath for you." His heart lurched as the words left his mouth. He hated how automatic the insults seemed to be thrown out at the blond. 

"No, but I will make you cry, jerk!" Jou pointed to the monster in front of him, and the order he was about to yell at his favorite dragon died on his lips when the Red-eyed Black Dragon flapped his wings, flying above his head and clutching the thin shoulders with his claws. Out of instinct, Jou dropped his cards and grabbed hold of the dragon's legs, squirming and struggling as he attempted to escape his captor. It was all in vain, unfortunately, as the Black Dragon spread his wings and started heading up to the skies. Jou struggled even harder, a surprised cry torn out of his lips when he was yanked along with the monster, joined with pain as the claws dug into his shoulders. 

Seto watched the scene for a moment, in a frozen shock, and then he started to run towards Jounouchi. By then it was already too late. "Jou!" He screamed after the ever-growing-smaller figures in the sky, concern and fear filling his voice. "JOU!" 

A roar sounded behind him, and he turned around slowly to find himself facing his own dragon. The Blue-eyed White Dragon. 

Another cry echoed through the empty school buildings. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is he still alive?" 

"Gunter, that's the hundredth time you've asked! And it's only been five minutes!" 

His head hurt, feeling as though somebody just took an ax to it and split it in two, leaving him to collect his scrambled brain on his own. The hushed, hissing voices above him did not help at all. He opened his mouth to say something, but his throat was too dry. He tried swallowing and it proved to be useless. The teenager almost wept with joy with he felt a wet rag placed on his mouth and he started to suck weakly to get the water out of it. 

"That's enough for now, don't want you throwing up on me, now do we?" He was carefully lifted up off the ground, an arm around him supporting him. Struggling to open his eyes, he was able to make a blurry image of a man with brown blotches of color above his head. Regaining more of his senses faster than before, he was able to sit up and open his eyes wider to take in a scene he wasn't familiar with. 

There were trees everywhere, to his left, his right and even above him. He couldn't possibly be in Domino City, he did not remember that there was a forest in the middle of his hometown. And the man next to him was even stranger, with his vaguely medieval-looking clothes, he seemed as if he had just stepped out of a cosplay convention but he doubted that very much since they did not seem to be near any civilized city. 

"You majesty, you've finally regained conscious! How are feeling? I hope the journey was not that rough." The man kept an arm stretched behind him, in case he collapsed. "I'm Lord Conrad von Bielefelt, in your service, sir." 

Jounouchi blinked at the strange man next to him. Conrad? Now, that was not a usual name in Japan, if he was still in Japan. He blinked once again, his head throbbing along with his heart, where was he exactly? He remembered having a match against Kaiba, then -- the Dragon, Red-eyed Black Dragon took off with him, a reluctant passenger. All he remembered after that was the monster losing altitude to crash into the sea. He thought he was about to die, along with the brunet CEO, who was with the Blue-eyed Whi--- Kaiaba? He started to panic. Where was Kaiba? The last time he had seen him, he was sinking as well in that cold water. _Where's Seto!_ He screamed in his mind, fearing the worst. 

Somebody patted him on the back, and he flinched. "Don't worry, Maou." Conrad smiled reassuringly at him, "Your highness, your fiancé is just over there resting." 

Jou blinked once, then followed where Conrad was pointing to see Kaiba on the ground near the lit fire, a blanket wrapped around him. He looked back at Conrad, and the words finally hit him. _Your Highness? Your fiancé?_

Conrad's arm was ready to take the weight of Jou as he collapsed. 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** I know that it's not a lot, but it is only the beginning. I think I'm going to have fun with this fic! Please tell me what you think of it! 'Til next update! 


End file.
